Dark love
by Spitfirer
Summary: this is my first storie. it's about china and tanith low madly in love with each other.tanith loves china but she thinks china doesn't notice her and there is romance and funny parts.china is teasing tanith because she knows that tanith too well.
1. Chapter 1

China love

[Tanith POV]

Tanith was in China library looking for a book to read but was failing to find one because her mind was on other things.

But the one thing she could not get out of her head was china sorrows.

As she could not but help share at her at the other side of the library.

The way her legs are so smooth and sexy, her eyes just sparkle in the light.

Just as she looking, china looks up from the book she was putting back and smiles at me and I feel myself blush slightly, quickly looking back down at the book I had in my hands. I see her making her way over to me.

_**Oh god she's coming over act cool, don't look at her act like your reading and maybe she will go way**_

[China POV]

I was in my library like every other day and was putting books back to there right full place.

I could help but think I was being share at. I look up from the book I was putting back and notice Tanith looking at me.

I kindly smile back at her and notice she blush's and quickly looks back down at the book in her hands. I quietly sign and began to make my way over to her. As I make my way over to her I begin to think if Tanith feelings for me because she is starting to blush a lot when I look or smile at her or even when I am talking to her about the old days which is funny because no listens to me because they don't find it fascinating.

[Tanith POV]

See something you like child? China asked with a smile on her face

Sorry'' I say as I could not help but look into her eyes and blushing slightly. I was thinking that she was asking about me sharing at her.

'The book child'' find something you like' she said as she could hear my thoughts in my head.

Oh I say 'well no' panicking what to say next ''I was actually looking for a book on romance'. I said I put back the book back where I found it.

'Well that's why I am here child' said with a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat. Beckon me to follow her. I did as I was told that was good enough for china.

I calmly follow her to the romance section that was on the other side of the library.

As I was walking behind her and looking at the way _**her ass moves side to side **_and her _**legs smooth as a baby's bottom.**_

As I was thinking this she turned her head to the side of her right shoulder and caught me checking her out as a smile spread across her face.

I blush big time and quickly look down at the floor as I got to the romance section I couldn't help but think if china have's feelings for me.

_**But this is china where**__**talking about**_. No one knows what goes on in her mind, not even skulduggery.

'This book is my favourite one in the whole library'

"It's about a boy that moves to a new town and meets a girl that thinks like him and they go on little adventures together, get into trouble in school and have good memories together.  
And 'I think you will like it'

She says as a smile spread across her face as she looking at me.

She passes the book to me and winked at me. I feel myself blushing again and look at the cover of the book and look up at her.

'Thank you china' I say with a goofy smile looking into those light blue eyes.

'Well that's why I am here child'

she say's taking a step closer to me, causing me Leaning into the bookshelf behind me and sharing back into her beautiful eyes, only realising how close her face was to mind by a few centimetre as I could feel hot breathe on me.

My mouth open in shock and blushing madly trying not to faint with embarrassment.

'Close your mouth or a fly come in and you don't want that now do you Tanith' she said as she lean back, smiling as she walked away, I watch her as I lost sight of her and look at the book in my hand, looked at the title _**love with a black heart **_and smiling as I looked up from the book and start walking to a sit down. _**China never calls people by there name. It's always child and for some reason she didn't call me child.**_

[China POV]

'Close your mouth or a fly will come in and you don't want that now do you Tanith'

I say as I lean back and walk away smiling and quietly laughing to myself. As I was back to organising the books. I couldn't help but watch Tanith after what had just happen and glaring at her and I notice her smiling as she came out from the bookshelf and sit down reading the book I give her. I smiled and I knew she is going to fall in love with that book just like I am. I turn around and walk to my apartment and knew I was in love with Tanith.

Thank you for reading this because it's my first so please tell me what you think.

I start the next chapter so it won't be to long.


	2. Chapter 2

[Tanith POV]

A few hours of reading _**love with a black heart, I got up to chapter 13. **_

_**Where a boy called Luke took Alice to an old abandon pumpkin patch. **_

_**Where they started smashing the pumpkin,**_

_**Luke started picking up smash pumpkin and throwing it at Alice which started a pumpkin fight that covered them both with pumpkin.  
After cleaning themselves, they walked over to a medieval castle that was still there. After 4 hours of talking to each other in the dark.**_

'_**Luke I have a feeling you are going to leave?' She said in the dark.**_

'_**No matter what happens I will never let you out of my sight' he said looking at her**_

'_**You promise? She asked looking out at the view.**_

'_**I promise' he said taking her hand in his and softy put his lips on her.**_

'_**I love you so much pumpkin' she said between kisses.**_

'_**So what now I have a nickname? he asked looking down at her.**_

'_**Yes and I think it suit's you don't you' she said as pointing at his leg that had some pumpkin on it.**_

_**Yes I have to agree with you on that he said as he kisses her but this time longer.**_

I quietly close the book in my hands and slowly drafted off to sleep, with the book still on my mind. Calmly drafting off to a deep sleep.

[China POV]

I put down the paper work on my desk and made my way down to my library.

I open the front doors and waiting for last person to go home.

I slowly walk over to turn off the library lights,

When I notice Tanith quietly sleeping on the couch with the book in her hand just hanging over the couch.

I quietly make my way over to her; I slowly take the book out of hand and look at what chapter she was at 'Chapter 13 my favourite' I say smiling to myself.

I close the book and place it on the table.

Grabbing a blanket and tucking her in, trying to keep her warm best I could. I bend down to her level and kiss her good night.

'Sweet dreams pumpkin' I say getting up and walking over to an arm chair, and started to watch her sleep. _**She is so cute when she is sleeping**_ _**and I wish I could tell her, only if she knew.**_

[Tanith POV]

I woke up to something warm on me. I look down my body and notice a blanket on me, but I didn't notice China in an arm chair opposite me.

Sleep well? I jumped at the sound of her.

'China' I say looking down at the blanket 'Did you put this blanket on me? I asked looking back at her.

'Yes you were cold so I give you a blanket' she said with smile that chills down my back.

Oh thank y- I was cut off by her 'My pleasure child' she said as started getting up from the arm chair. I notice she was wearing a night gown and couldn't help but turn my head sideways on an angle.

Find something interesting? She asked looking down at me making me blush.

'I just notice our floorboards are shinily and clean' I say looking at her and smiling, _**I got her there didn't I man I am good yeah beat that.**_

'You're a bad liar Tanith' she said smiling crazy at me, _**oh my god how did she know I was looking at her legs damn she's good**_

'But that's what I like about you' she said as she started walking away.

'I like your dressing gown by the way' I say smiling

So I've notice she said still standing there. _**Burnnnnnnnn right there hadada you just got own by you future girlfriend didn't see that coming did you Tanith. What the hell who's side are you on.**_

I heard China laughing as if she could hear my thoughts.

So does that mean I can stay the night? I say making her laugh more.

'Who said you weren't' she said making me smile as I watch her till she was out of sight

'Good night Tanith' she said making me feel warm inside.

'Good night China' I say grabbing the blanket and putting it over me, trying to keep warm as much as I could. As I was drafting off to sleep, but I was smiling this time.

[China POV]

As I was taking the steps 2 at a time, I finally reached my apartment door. _**My mind was on Tanith stupidity which makes me laughs. Sometimes**_ _**she is so stupid when she nervous which I find so cute.**_ I finally reached my apartment door,

Open it and stepped inside turning around and **BANG **I came head to door and put my hand to my head which was throbbing with pain.

'Ouch that hurt' I said as I quietly close my door. _**Well that's what you get for not concentrating on what you're doing you silly girl.**_

'I am sorry but I couldn't clear my head okay'__I say out loud without noticing, _**well if you weren't thinking about her and you wouldn't hit your would now would you. Hey I have a good reason for thinking about her okay so give me a break, **_

_**so mind your tongue.**_

_**Well if you haven't notice yet that I don't have a tongue I have a brain, hahahaha didn't know that did you. well you learn something new everyday.**_

I can't believe I am arguing with my mind' I say rubbing my temples.

I was taking off my night gown and climbing into my bed pulling the bedspread over my perfect body trying not to catch a cold.

I fell asleep thinking about her, she wasn't that smart to know the truth. As I fell asleep I was smiling because I am in love again.

You don't get it well CHINA IS ALICE IN THE BOOK THE GIRL WHO WAS IN LOVE WITH LUKE. THIS IS HER AND HIS BOOK ABOUT THERE PAST AGATHER. WELL I AM STARTING THE NEXT CHATPER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Killery.


End file.
